kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Onxanthy Destros
|species = Discipulus|haircolor = Black|eyecolor = Red|kingdom = Kalise|others = Anthony Saturnalia Wiggy sab Bath |role = Antagonist Protagonist |appearances = Kingdom of Hope Darkened Millennium Dirge of the Sword The Comeback Children of Death Lights of Darkness Destiny of the Light Endgame|alias = Destros|family = Xhicrastin Destros |tab 1 = Base|image 1 = |image 2 = |tab 2 = Cloaked|image 3 = |tab 3 = Hohlwelt|image 4 = |tab 4 = Dark Release|image 5 = |tab 5 = Grand Master}} , better known by the mononym Destros, is King Anthony when exposed to darkness. Destros was "born" when Queen Chaotica used the power of the Dark to possess King Anthony. However, Destros was truly born when Demolt and Jadus Destros used Dark powers to freeze Anthony when he was young. The two brothers used much more Dark power in the freezing then they did with King Degra Destros, Queen Dolores, and Prince Christian. Destros was used as a pawn by Chaotica but he slowly gained sentiency and plotted to overthrow Chaotica. On the night that Chaotica was going to harvest the Millennium Gummies' power, Destros extracted Shadoo from Chaotica and killed him. Chaotica also became Queen Arachnia again. With this, Chaotica's grip on Destros was released and he was free. He then gathered as much villains as he could and made his own Tribe of Darkness. Despite having all of the Gummies in his possession, he was missing one thing: the Moonstone Key. With that, he could open the Universal Door. Destros then had Chief Sittenrun kidnap Domesque and Lanette Cir because they had the remaining shards of the key. . When Commander Donald fought Destros, Destros took the shards of stone from the girlsjewelry and put it into a large crystal key, slit their throats, and proceeded to open the Door. However, Donald was persistant and continued to fight, forcing Destros to use the Gummies. However, when he was going to used the Dark and Light Gummies, Arachnia spoke and a surge of memories raced through Destros, reverting him back to King Anthony. A long time later, after the death of Diavolo, D-Man "resurrected" Destros by sacrificing Zelta Dozi. However, the sacrifice gave Destros too much Dark energy and he overflowed with Darkness, which quickly lead to his demise and he returned to King Anthony once again. During the last battle between King Anthony and Ultimate D-Man, upon realizing that D-Man is Anthony's father, Anthony had a memory surge that lead to psychoanalysis and a battle with his inner Destros for a year. Being 1000 years in the past, King Anthony met his grandfather, Lord-King Destati Destros, who taught him how to control the Dark beast inside him. By doing this, the Darkness in Anthony's heart became light and formed the Omega Blade. The Omega Blade contains the spirit of Destros and can make a Light and Dark Armor for fighting with. A long time later, when King Anthony and Head Captain Christian become Discipuli, they were found by Faustus Viola. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Characters from Kalise Category:Members of the Destros family Category:Tribe of Darkness Category:Discipuli Category:King Anthony and the Kingdom of Hope characters Category:King Anthony and the Darkened Millennium characters Category:King Anthony and the Dirge of the Sword characters Category:The Comeback characters Category:King Anthony and the Children of Death characters Category:King Anthony and the Lights of Darkness characters Category:King Anthony: Destiny of the Light characters Category:Midnight years characters Category:King Anthony: Endgame characters Category:AllStars